lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phantom Zone
The Phantom Zone is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Ghostbusters. Story Mode Plot Upon arriving in New York City with Batman and Wyldstyle, Gandalf is slimed by Slimer and his hat was taken by another ghost that helped Library Ghost throw a random citizen into the portal that the heroes just came out from. The trio of heroes then notice that the city is being attacked by ghosts that are causing various kinds of trouble for the living. The heroes encounter the Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore) speeding through the city streets in Ecto-1 multiple times. After accidentally crashing into Ecto-1 as a result of defeating a Super Secret Police Dropship, the heroes and the Ghostbusters find General Zod, who is looking for the Foundation Element. Unfortunately, it happens to be Egon's P.K.E. Meter, and Zod was standing right in front of Egon. But rather than finish the job and return to Foundation Prime, Zod decides to stay in this dimension and use it to rebuild his home planet of Krypton and captures the Ghostbusters to ensure they do not get in his way. The three heroes work together to defeat Zod and his spaceship, freeing the Ghostbusters, and taking the Foundation Element, but not before Zod (who admits defeat) warns that it will not help them defend against Lord Vortech, and that they and the entire multiverse are as doomed as he is. Batman simply replied that they'll see as Zod gets sucked through a rift while the heroes go through another. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Dana Barrett Rule Breaker * 145,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Digging Ability * Super Strength Ability * X-Ray Vision Ability * Spinjitzu Ability * Midway Arcade Ability * Ghost Puzzles Ability * Time Travel Ability * Mind Control Ability Trivia * The name of this level is a pun based on the Kryptonian prison that General Zod is frequently sent to upon being defeated by Superman. It is also an obvious nod to the presence of the ghosts. * A giant green foot, presumably the Statue of Liberty's, can be seen stomping through this level. This is a reference to Ghostbusters II, in which the team brings Lady Liberty to life by using a more positive outlook with "the Mood Slime." * In the hidden Dock section, the player can build a giant bell that when rung causes an ocean cruiser with a huge hole in its hull to resurface. This is a reference to the Titanic, and the player can find a pad where they can use the DeLorean to travel to April 13th, 1912, 23:40, one day before the Titanic tragically hit the iceberg. ** This is also another reference to Ghostbusters II when the ghost of the Titanic and its passengers docked at Pier 34 on New Year's Eve 1989 * The ghost puzzle at the end of the stage can be skipped if you have Peter Venkman and his Ghost Trap or Abby Yates because they can clear the ghosts using their own abilities. * Despite not being aware of the franchise, Batman and Wyldstyle humorously reference most of the lyrics from the Ghostbusters theme. ** For example, as soon as they arrive in the Ghostbusters World, Batman says: "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" as a response to Wyldstyle's fear. * At the end of the stage General Zod states, "One solitary Foundation element won't be enough when Lord Vortech comes for you," apparently unaware of the numerous Foundation Elements already collected by the heroes. Gallery File:LDlevel5.jpg File:LDlevel6.jpg Transcript See: The Phantom Zone/Transcript Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters Levels Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Levels